Zosan Forgotten
by RedAceCupcakes
Summary: The crue starts suspicus somethig really big hase hapend between Sanji and Zoro as Chopper founds Sanji bleading in the kitchen and then later on a Island with a ruff past there someone goes missing. Hase Usopp become an victum of a sertain girl and does Brook goe well with wild animals? Read and coment pleases hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: cloudy day…

It was a cloudy day. On board the pirate ship thousand sunny was Brook playing a melody on his violin, Chopper and Luffy was fishing, Sanji was in the Gallery, Nami was sunbathing, Robin read a book, Franky was piloting the ship, Zoro was sleeping on deck and Usopp was in his workshop doing some experience again.

"This is boring." Luffy said.

"We haven't gotten any fish yet. Don't they like the bait we use?" Chopper ask.

"We use bait?"

"Yeah, look…" Chopper pulls up his line "… it is gone?"

"Meaby the fishes already ate it." Luffy bulged with his lips and looks the opposite way.

"You ate it didn't you!?" Chopper screams angry.

Suddenly they hear a big BOOOM, a smoking cloud from Usopp's workshop and Franky who is dragging out a black unconscious Usopp. Luffy and Chopper runs over to them and Zoro murmur something in his sleep.

Nami, Robin and Brook walks down to the aquarium but just when they are about to go under Sanji comes out from the Gallery with a drink to the ladies. He gives them the drinks, bow like a gentleman and on his way back to the Gallery he trips over Zoro who wakes and sits up.

"Watch where you are walking aho-cook." Sanji murmur a weak "marimo baka" then he ignores Zoro walks into the Gallery. When Sanji has entered Zoro looks a little down and walks to the crown's 'nest.

"What was that?" Nami says surprised.

"They are avoiding each other."

"Indeed they are. Zoro-san and Sanji-san have been like this sin our last party."

"They have?"

"Yes, haven't you notice it navigator-san?"

"No. I had to deal with a huge hangover. I don't remember anything from the party. Did something happen then?"

"Yes. You, cook-san and swordsman-san had a drinking contest."

"That I remember starting but not who won."

"Cook-san was the first one to fall then you and swordsman-san at the same time."

"It ended in a draw? That's not fun."

"Yohoho… I had to carry you back to your room and I got to say that you…"  
*SMACK* "URUSAI PERVERT!""Yoyoyo you are hash!"*SMACK*

"But I am more interested in what happened the morning after."

"Why Robin?"

"You see, they spent the night out on deck because nobody could carry them to the room so I gave them etch a napkin before I went to sleep myself. But on the morning when I was going to check on them I meet cook-san half way there. He was running past me on deck to the toilet and I think that he was crying. When I found swordsman-san he had a red mark on his cheek, he looked choked and a bit sad."

"Sanji-san was indeed crying. Usopp-san heard him cry on the toilet that morning. He had rushed in right after him and slammed the door hard after himself."

Usopp came walking down to from upper deck. He was now cleaning his glasses.  
"Is that true Usopp?" Nami asked him.

"What is?"

"That you heard Sanji cry at the toilet."

"I think so, at least that was it sounded like."

The next thing they heard was Chopper screaming hysterical from the Gallery on a doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mysterious dots…

Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Franky, Brook and Robin run into the gallery.

"What happened?" Franky and Usopp almost yells. Inside they spot Sanji sitting next to the table and Chopper banding his left hand/wrist.

"Nothing much."

"Nothing much! This is the 3time you accidentally cut yourself while cooking this last days. You have to be more careful." Everyone takes a seat at the table expect Brook who places himself next to the door. Nami takes a hold of Sanji's injured hand.

"What has happened with you?"

"Yeah, this isn't like you at al. you have always been careful with your hands, Sanji-bro." "And you haven't had a fight with Zoro nor talk with him sins couples of days now." Usopp ads but Sanji doesn't respond.

"If I remember it right it started after the morning you ran away from swordsman-san. Cook-san what happened between you to?" Sanji starts to blush a little and looks at his right.

"Usopp had told Franky who told Brook who told us that you were crying at the toilet after that." Sanji gets even redder and Luffy spots a red dot on his neck right above the tie.  
He jump up on the table, moving closet to Sanji, staring at the mysterious-red-dot without blinking until he is just some steps away from the now confused-embarrassed chef.

"Luffy what are you doing, get down from the table."

"Sanji has a mysterious-red-dot right here…" he pokes the dot and Sanji jerk backward causing the chair to fall and he lies on the floor red ass an tomato and right hand cowering where Luffy poked him. He breathes a little heavy.

"A dot?"

"Yes. It was a little red just above his tie."

"What? Let me see Sanji, meaby that is the reason you haven't been yourself this last days." Chopper says while getting down next to him. Sanji rises fast from the floor trying to escape the room but gets blocked by Brook by the door and captured by Franky and Luffy.

Sanji is now lying on the floor bright red, heavy breathing, Franky holds his arms above his head, Luffy holding down his legs by sitting on the and Chopper on his stomach looking at dot.

"I don't see it Luffy."

"Just above his tie. Meaby if you untie it you can see it."

"I'm sorry Sanji but I just want to be on the safe side." Chopper says while taking of him the tie. "Hu? Here is even more and it seems to be more hidden under his shirt" he unbuttons the shirt while Sanji starts to struggle even more trying to get away. Robin smiles a little.

"You can realize him." She says to Franky and Luffy.

"Why Robin?"

"Aaaaa… they are even more of them than I thought." Chopper panics and runs around in big circles.

"Take is easy Chopper it isn't dangerous." Nami tells him and Robin tells Franky and Luffy to ones again realize the chef.

"Do you know what the mysterious-red-dots is Robin?"

"Yes I do now captain-san." Sanji starts to button his shirt while Chopper places his hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry that I did that to you." Sanji pats him on the hat. "Don't need to be. I know that you just did that because are worried about me."

"Ne, ne, Robin tell us."

"It is just regular hickeys nothing more."

"Hickeys?"

"But who gave you them." Again everyone is faces Sanji who want to melt right true the floor.

"It can be…" Just when Nami was about to finish the sentence the boat start to gump violently and they can here Zoro's voice from the speaker "A marine boat has spotted us!" And everyone runs outside to take care about it except Sanji who is sitting alone on the floor. `Thank you for interrupting right now.´

After the attack everyone returns to normal except Brook (and Sanji who hidden himself in the bunker room) who is on his way up to the crown`s ´nest. `I think that it is time to talk with Zoro-san also.´

He found Zoro in the middle of the room lifting his weights. He stood there for a little while until Zoro switches arm he went a little closer.

"Zoro-san"

" what Brook? 7 8 9…"

"Just have one thing to tell you then I will leave."

"14 15 16 17 18 and that is 22 23 24 25 26..."

Brook takes a deep breath and then in one out blow he says "The outer will soon know that you gave Sanji-san those hickeys, and then you will be the next one piled down against the floor."

Zoro drops his weights and stars at Brook bright red. Brook just leaves him there without saying any more.

The next day they reach a summer island and it is Zoro's and Brook's turn to guard the ship. Brooks gets a bad feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Talking…

When the others had left the boat, Zoro drag Brook to the gallery. Brook tries not to image that he can see Zoro's demoniacal aura surround him. It pops out of his mind when Zoro turns to face him.

"What did you mean yesterday?"

"Can you be more precisely Zoro-san?"

"What did you mean with 'the others will soon know that you are the one who gave Sanji-san those hickeys and then you will be the one pulled down against the floor'?"

"That is exactly what I mean Zoro-san."

"and that is what I don't get. I mean what are you talking about exactly?"

"I am telling you that yesterday the others found the hickeys on Sanji-san's neck."

"What hickeys? And what do I have with them to do?"  
Zoro is standing in front of Brook with his arms crossed, looking a little confused.

"You don't remember the hickeys?" Brook asks after a little while surprised.

"Is it something I shod remember?"

"You don't. Really Zoro-san?"

"How many times do I have to say it. I DON'T REMEMBER SANJI'S HICKEYS." He feels how his face turns almost-not-seeable-red hopping Brook doesn't notice it.

Brook takes a chair, rests his elbows on his knees and his face on his hands thinking for a moment. Zoro looks at the bony musician who after some minutes sigh.

"Zoro-san, may I ask what the last thing you remember from the party?"

"Hm? Why?"

"…"

"My memories ends it the drinking contest with Nami and Sanji thought he was sleeping already. He really can't drink much alcohol."

"And what is the first thing you remember the day after?"

"Waking up next to Sanji."

"You don't remember anything more?"

"No, not really."

Brooks sigh again and lens backward. Zoro starts to get a little irritated now.

"May I ask, Zoro-san if this is your first time drinking that much and not remembering anything the next day?"

"No, it has happened before many times. That's why I can drink this much now days."

"Well you see, that night I was on guarding duty and I heard some strange week noises from below but didn't see anything from my possession. The next day I noticed that Sanji-san had difficulty walking and that he was avoiding you."

"..."

"Yes, he has hickeys also so I started thinking a little. Also Robin-san noticed that something was bothering me and according to her you and Sanji-san was alone on deck after the party. She gave you two each a blanked but on the morning when she first was met by Sanji-san second she found you with she picked up the blanket she gave Sanji-san she noticed some white stains on it."

"White stains?"

"Yes, according to what I heard that night it sounded like someone forced Sanji-san to have sex and the one most possible is you, Zoro-san." Zoro's eyes widened fully opened as he stared at the bony musician as if he were a ghost. Brook looked at him thinking `he looks kind of like a statue´.

"Are you really sure it sounded like that? That I did 'that' to him?" Zoro asks faced the ground. Brook heard on his voice that he sounded hurt.

"I'm sorry but it did sound like that Zoro-san." Know Brook saw that Zoro-san looked sad and miserable. Zoro walked to the door and got off the boat walking into the forest only thinking on how hurt Sanji has to be.

Brook was looking at him until he disappeared behind the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Towns stories…

Nami, Robin, Usopp and Luffy is sitting at an café in the centre of the town. 

"It is an nice island." 

"Yeah, we haven't seen any marines nor and marines base. Finally we can relax a little."

Suddenly a kid comes running and screaming "I SAW HER! SHE IS REAL!" and kisses the ground just outside the café the mugiwaras was sitting. Everyone gathered around the kid in a big circle even the mugiwaras.

"What are you talking about Kiba-kun?" 

"I saw the ghost." 

"You know that it is just an fairytale right?" 

"No it isn't! I really saw her 100% true. I was next to the lake when the old pig rammed me into the lake. You know that I can't swim and was about to drown when suddenly I was pulled up by a girl. When I then opened my eyes I was on the beach and I saw a girl sitting on the lake. She had ears and a tail like it says. The next second she was right in front of me. She looked like she was smiling but the I blinked and she was gone."

Nami turned to Robin and the kid was still talking in the background. 

"Do you know anything about that?" 

"No, I have never heard anything like that." She tapped on a girl in the crowd. 

"Can I help you miss?" 

"Yes, can you explain who the girl is that that boy is talking about?" The girl she asked turned around. She has an eye-patch on her left eye and long purple hair. She smiled and then asked. "Are you a traveller miss?"

"Yes I am." 

"I see why you doesn't know about the neko-ghost. You see that about 20yeas ago a marine base was build on this island next to the big lake in the woods. " She pointed at the forest. "But it wasn't a ordinarily base. On this base they did inhuman experiments." 

"Inhuman experiments?" 

"But 8yers ago the base exploded suddenly and everyone who was nearby died. A couples of days after the explosion peoples who visited the lake started to talk about a girl with cat ears and a tail who walked on the lake. Someone of the peoples on the island says that she is just a myth and someone's says that she is a ghost of an old experiment who is lost and walks around looking for something or someone."

Back on the ship has Franky, Chopper and Sanji just arrived. Sanji is stalking up the food that they just bought and Chopper is doing the same with the medicine. Franky is walking around on the deck. "What a nice day" he thought and did some poising "Now it is time to build something SUPER!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ghost?

When Luffy, Usopp, Nami and Robin come back to the ship Luffy run first into the gallery then seconds leather he run into the man's bunker room and come back out with his ghost equipment. Nami stopper him on deck.

"Where are you going?"

"To catch the ghost."

"You are not going anywhere."

"But Robin is."

"She is? When did she day that?"

"She talked with Franky in the gallery and I asked if I also could go and she said it was fine." Robin and Franky arrived to the deck.

"Are you ready captain-san?"

"YEH! Lets catch that ghost. I want her in my crue."

"Robin please tell me that you do not believe in the ghost story."

"I am just interested in the marines ruins, captain-san is in the neko-ghost and cyeboard-san is going to look for swordsman-san who seem to be lost again."

"seem to be?"

"Yeah. Brook told me that he walked in to the forest facing the ground a while ago and hasn't come back yet."

"ROBIN! FRANKY!" Luffy yelled from the ground.

"If you don't mind navigator-san." Robin says as she and Franky jumps down and then the three of them disperse into the forest.

Nami looked at them until they dispersed into the forest then she turned to Brook.  
"Do you know why Zoro was facing the ground?"

"Yes I do but I don't think I can tell you Nami-san."

"So you can't tell me?" and Brook was screaming the howl time he was dragged into the gallery by an scary looking Nami.

Zoro opened his eyes, stretching a little he looked around spotting a sign and went to read it. The sign was really old and some grass was growing on it making it unreadable. He scratched his back head and looked around a little more. Behind the sign he spotted a lake and turned the opposite way but in a second he was standing in front of the lake. He signed and looked on the lake. The lake was clear blue and reminded him of a special little chef and his right hand travelled to his cheek. The swelling had gone down and now covered the cheek was a hand-size bruise. He started to think about Sanji and the conversation he and Brook had. `Did I really force Sanji? does he hate me now? Can things ever return to how it just to be between them?´

While Zoro was lost in his thoughts a shadow appeared soundless behind him. suddenly he was rammed into the water by a wild board who looked satisfied and disappeared ass soundless ass it had a peered into the forest.

He stood up, the water reached him to his knees. He turned around and "Wah!" he felt back landing on his butt. In front of him was a girl, she had a mask so you could only see hers eyes who looked at the wet swordsman, long blue hair, 2cat ears was visible on her head and a tail wagging back and forward behind her. She looked at Zoro and it was silent for a moment until Zoro sneezed. The girl offered him a handkerchief from here wrist bag.

"Thank you." He said while taking it from here and she gave him a smile back (it at least looked like she did). She didn´t say anything the whole time it took for Zoro to stand up, walk to the beach, taking of his shirt and lay down on the ground in the sun. He looks at her after some seconds starting to get irritated he asked "Oi, are you going to get up from the water and dry to?".

She stood up and brushed of her pants and that's was when Zoro noticed that she had no shoes `Wait how can he see her feet's when the water reached to his knees?´ She took a step closer and he saw that she didn´t break the surface. `It looked like she was walking on the water.´ He rubbed his eyes and the next second was the girl next to him sitting on her feats. `Meaby I was imagine things.´

"What´s your name?"

"…"

"Oi, I asked you what´s your name is?" she started to pull a stick in the ground.

"Kyumi?" she nodded in responds. Then she pointed at Zoro.

"You wonder what´s my name is?" she nodded again.

"it is Zoro, Roronoa Zoro." She pointed at his swords.

"Oh it is my swords, I am a swords man you see. Are you from this island?" she nods.

"Why do you have cat ears and a tail?" she points across the lake to some ruins and Zoro spots Luffy coming out from the forest with Franky and Robin behind. Luffy spots him also and starts to yell his name.

"What do you mean by that?" He turns around but the girl was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hurt hearts…

When Robin, Franky and Luffy reached the lake they spotted Zoro next to it, topples and he seemed to face his right. Luffy screamed his name and he turned around facing them then he turned around again and looked around.

Robin thought he looked a little confused and when they got over to him she asked "What is it, swordsman-san?".

"Why are you topples Zoro-bro?"

"I failed into the lake before…" he took up his shirt " …it is dry now." Luffy started to jump. "Ne ne Zoro, have you seen any ghost around?"

"Ghost?"

"Yes, a ghost is living here." Luffy was almost rifling by arousal.

"I haven't seen any ghost just a girl."

"A girl? Did she have ears and a cat tail?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

Luffy grabbed Zoro´s shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. "Where did you meet her?"

"Right here." Zoro sad confused than ever and Luffy started to look around and scream out "GHOST PLEEASE APPER I WANT YOU TO JOIN.." *splash*. Franky ran over to save Luffy who had been rammed into the water bye the same wiled board ass Zoro.

Zoro looked at Robin for any explanations. She giggles a little. "The girl you meet was the so-called ghost , swordsman-san."

On the Thousand sunny was it quiet and only 2 pirates was on board because the outer had left one again for the town. The little doctor tripped a crossed the deck to get a glass of water in the gallery. He looked up at the crown`s ´nest there an shorten sulking chef was.

Inside the crown`s ´nest was Sanji sitting on the couch with his head resting on his knees. His eyes was red and he was looking at a lighter in his lap. He thought about the person who he had got the lighter from ass an gift on Christmas and tears started to fall down his cheeks again.

"Who are you thinking about mister?" Sanji jumped and quickly dried his tears with his short sleeve. He got up also and the lighter fell to the floor. He picked it up and looked across the floor.

He spotted a girl with an eye patch over here left eye, purple hair, a shirt with one long right sleeve and one short left sleeve, a black skirt that ended just above her knees and bare foot. She tilted her head a little to the left smiling with a closed eye.

"When did you get here little lady?"

"You can call me Kyumi, mister."

"So Kyumi-chan, when did you get here? I didn´t hear the door open."

She giggled a little putting her arms behind her back and she began to walk around a little.

"Mister forgot to close the door when he got up here because he was thinking about someone." Sanji blushes, she walks over to the couch and sits down.

"So who were mister thinking about?"  
Sanji turns his back against her mumbling "no one."

"Was it meaby the one that mister love?" He faces her directly after the words has left her mouth, you can see a red line across his face and he drops his lighter but doesn´t border to pick it up.

She walks over to him and stops in front of him.  
"He did something to you didn´t he mister something that made your heart fall in to pieces?"

Sanji looks down at the floor and his eyes are becoming watering again. She takes a hold of his right arm, she pulls up the sleeve and move her fingers over his bandages and then she move one hand to his cheek so that she can see his face.

"You want to hate him but you can´t because your love for him is really strong and that makes you hate yourself." Sanji looks at her with wide eyes. He smiles and wipe away a tear from his cheek.

"I can help you to forget mister if that is what you want to."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Lighter…

On the way back to the ship Usopp spotted Robin coming out from the forest followed bye Franky who was dragging Luffy and Luffy who was talking with Zoro who looked really down.

"Oi Nami, Robin and the outers are over there and they seem to have found Zoro to."  
`He is still facing the ground. Meaby he is more effected than I thought.´ Nami looked at Brook. `I should pretend that I don´t know anything about what he did in his drunken stage to Sanji.´

"ROBIN-SAN, FRANKY-SAN, LUFFY-SAN, ZORO-SAN." Brook screamed and Robin waved back to them.

Zoro didn't notice that Usopp, Nami and Brook joined them. He was still in deep thought thinking about Sanji and the girl who turned out to be a ghost.

"Did you found the ghost, Luffy?"

"No, but Zoro got to meet her."

"WHAT! Sow she is real?" Usopp searched in his bag and pulled out a cross and a garlic necklace. "Beware ghost I Usopp the brave aren't afraid of you!" He says with shaking legs witch Luffy ended up laughing to.

"Easy Usopp-bro I have upgraded Sunny with SUPER lights and we know that ghosts can´t be in light."

"Em… Franky you know that it is vampires that CAN`T be in LIGHT."

"… I SUPER FORGOT THAT! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO"

"Don´t be afraid I THE GREAT CAPTIN USOPP IS HERE!"

"Your knees are shaking like it is an earthquake, Usopp." Nami says Luffy laughs so much that he falls over and Robin smiles.

When they get back to the ship they meets an hysterical doctor who is running around on deck. When he spots them he stops running and starts to babbling and cry.

"What is it doctor-san?"

"Did he meaby hit his head?"

"Meaby it is a new super hard game?"

"Ooo… I want to guess. A bird, sky, balloon, meet, you are hungry."

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS HUNGRY!"

"SANJI FOOOD!" Luffy runs off to the gallery. Suddenly Brook screams out. "WHAT  
SANJI-SAN IS GONE?!"

"Ooo so Sanji/Sanji-bro is gone now we WAIT WHAT YOU GOT IT?!" Franky and Usopp turns to Brook. "You didn't get it?" Brook, Franky and Usopp starts to argue Nami is standing next to them starting to get angry. She clenches her knuckle. "WILL YOU IDIOTS JUST SHUT UP!" *bam, wham*

"Shorey"

"Finally."

"You should take it easy navigator-san." Robin is sitting down on the bench under the crown`s ´nest with Chopper who have called down. "Doctor-san would you tell us what happened?"

"Mm." Chopper nods while wiping away a tear and Luffy comes down the ladder.

"I can´t find Sanji and where is Zoro?" he looks at Franky, Brook and Usopp "WHAT HAPEND TO YOU!"

"Nani not nangi."

"Mysterious you said?"

"Swordsman-san went up to the crown`s ´nest when we got back, Captain-san."

"Chopper can you tell us what happened now please?" 

Up in the crown`s ´nest Zoro was sitting and looking out true the window. He herd noise from deck under him bur he ignored it. From where he was sitting he could only see the sea and it´s horizontal. When he turned around and faced in to the room he noticed something that glittered in the sunlight on the floor not far from the bench. He went over and picked it up.

It was a lighter. He turned on it and noticed the bump on it. Suddenly the door swung up and Luffy was appeared and without thinking Zoro hide the lighter in his pocket turning around.

"SANJI IS MISSING!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Missing Sanji…

It had been dark outside for a long time now and the straw hats pirates had been looking for their chef but found nothing.

Now they were gathering in the gallery hopping that someone had seen ore hear anything about their missing nakama. They were waiting for Robin and Franky to return from the searching for the missing chef.

Nami was wondering back and fore on the floor and everyone was thinking the same. `Where can they be? Have they found him? Is he alight?´

After an hour the gallery opens, Robin and Franky enter.

"Did you find him?" Robin shakes her head.

"No one in the town had seen him." They are silent for a long time.

"It is getting late. We should go to sleep and look for him more tomorrow." Luffy suddenly says.

"But Luffy what if…"

"You are tired and we will have more powers tomorrow if we sleep. Captains order."

"Who will take watch?"

"I will take first watch.."

"I can take second watch!" Everyone looks over to the swordsman.

"You see Nami everything is fine go to sleep now."

"But Luffy …"

"CAPTAINS ORDER." Nami looks at Robin for help." Navigator-san you can´t disobey captain-san order."

"Fine." She slams the door behind her.

"Let's also go to sleep Chopper."

"Mm." Chopper rubs his eyes.

"I can barely hold my eyes open even thought I don´t have any eyes. Yohoho…"

"We get it Brook-bro lets sleep."

Leather Zoro is switching with Luffy he fells a hand on his back patting him. "We will find him Zoro. He can also take care of himself, right?"

"Yeah you are right Luffy go to sleep now."

"Shishishi whoa…" *bam* Luffy didn´t notice that the door was open and fall down on Usopp who had been in the gallery taking a glass of water and now had a sleeping captain over himself.

Zoro took out Sanji´s lighter from his pocket. He looked at it in his hand before he catches his knuckle around it. "Sanji where are you?" He whispered to himself.

Zoro opened his eyes and he find himself in a flower field surrounded by blue and yellow flowers. He heard Sanji´s voice calling his name, he turned around, the flowers disappeared and he found himself in front of a lake. He looked around and spotted the girl with cat ears and a tail standing on the lake. She pointed at something behind, he looked where she had point and found himself on the boat. He looked around and find Sanji sitting a bit away from him, he started to run to him calling his name but the blond didn´t move at all, when he got to the blond he started to shake him a little getting no answer. He noticed something red coming from the chefs wrists and a knife laying next to. He panicked, started shaking him even more and called his name.

Zoro sat up on the coach, cowered in sweet and tears falling down his cheeks. 'A dream?' He pulled up his knees. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Where are you Sanji … I miss you?"

When he entered the gallery he found Robin in there. She smiled to him. "God morning swordsman-san."

"Morning." He sat next to the table and she placed a dish next to him.

"Here you seem hungry." It was a plate with pancakes on it.

"Thanks. Where are the outers?"

"They have already left to look for chef-san." She said and when outside. Zoro took a bite and dropped the fork. 'To freaking spicy. Almost as bad as Aprils food. Now WORS mouth WORS.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Sneezes…

Robin on deck taking it easy with a coop of tee next to her mouth. She heard the door open and saw an almost dead swordsman walking out from the gallery. She giggled a bit and he looked at her.

"Was it good, swordsman-san?" She asked with a teasing voice.

"…"

"Just so you know swordsman-san, I wasn't the one who made the pancakes. So you are free to tell me what you thought about them."

"They were spicy as hell. Even April´s food tasted better and she burned it." He signs. "Who did do them?"

"It was long nose-kun who made them."

"You mean Usopp right?"

"Yes." She says with a smile and Zoro turns around thinking. 'I'm going to break his nose.' While clutching his knuckles. ´I feels sorry for long nose-kun. Only captain-san liked his pancakes.´

"Aaaaahooooo…"

"Are you two fine?"

"Meaby we are getting sick?"

"No. Someone is talking about us because I AM THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP-SAMA!"

"Coool!" *Bam* "Will you idiots just SHUT UP!"

"Sorry Nani."

"Thank you. Do you two even remember what we are doing?"

"Ofcos ce do. Ce are look-in for Sanii."

"So please stop joking around and start doing it. Let's split I will go this way, Usopp you are going that way and Luffy you are going that way."

"Hai Nani."

"Let's meet her again about an hour. Now we are going to find him. Good luck."

So did Nami, Usopp and Luffy split up in the town to look for their missing chef. Meanwhile in the forest around the lake area we can find Franky who are sawing a drowning Brook and Chopper who are talking with the goat that likes to push in peoples into the lake.

"Thank you again Franky-san."

"That´s the 8 time I am saving you on the last hours. You shod that it super easy."

"I know that I am not good in the forest because animals apparently like my skin even thought that I don't have any skin. Yohohoho…"

"And the wild dog´s likes your bones and they are fast as hell. You are super popular with any kind of animal. You should fit god in a Zoo." They turned tiers attention to the little doctor who was almost screaming when he talked to the board.

"You are serious! You have seen him? Yellow hair? When? Really! Yesterday? Around non? Seriously! A girl with an eye patch? Blue hair? … "

"It seems like he knows something."

"Hope it is about Sanji-san." Brook lied on his back and looked across the lake.

"Hm?"

"What is it?" Franky asked Brook who sat up and turned around facing the lake.

"Do you see what I see, Franky-san?"

"What are you talk…" He went silent when he looked in the same direction as the bony musician. They spotted a girl on the mettle on of the lake. She had cat ears and a tail.

"Do you see the girl Franky-san…"

"Ears and a tail…"

"She is standing on the lake…" She pointed in a direction and smiled. The Cyborg and the skeleton rubbed tiers eyes and she was gone.

"Thank you so much!" Chopper is waving of the board and turn to his wet nakamas who were staring on the lake. He looked in the same direction but didn't see anything.

"Are you two okay?"

"…"

"Eater way let´s go back to the ship. I got some good information's the outers also need to hear about Sanji."

When they are on the way back to the ship Brook walks next to Franky.

"Was the girl real ore did we see a hallucination, Franky-san?"

"I don't know but it was super weird."

"Should we tell the outeaaaaaaaahh help!"

"Outeraaaaaaahh? Not again. This makes it the 9th time. COME BACK WITH HIM YOU DAME WILD DOG."

"PELAS DON'T CHUWE ON ME! I AM STILL ALIVE! HELP CHOPPER-SAN, FRANKY-SAN."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: clues..

Luffy, Usopp and Nami arrived to the boat after some hour's looking for Sanji. They had been asking around the howl town but found nothing. Apparently no one in the town had seen their missed friend.

Just when they got up on the deck they heard a scream coming for the forest and soon after that a group of wide dogs came out dragging a screaming/panicked Brook followed by a cursing Franky who was caring an unconscious Chopper.

Luffy started to laugh, Usopp panicked, Nami face palmed, Robin giggled a little and some hands popped up in front of the dogs who dropped Brook and run off to the forest and Zoro just stared at the scene. 'What just happened?'

After some confusing explanations they got to know that the wild dogs had been dragging Brook all around the forest trying to shake of Franky and Chopper had almost drown in the river.

"Sigh. You are unbelievable."

"Did anyone find anything about Sanji?"

"I did." Everyone looked at Chopper who´s head was spinning from his fast raising from the deck.

"When?"

"I got it from the board that pushed Brook into the lake."

"Mh?! A board. Where?!"

"The lake in the forest where we find you Zoro-bro." `So he was also pushed by the dame board.´ Zoro thought.

"The board told me that he had seen a boy with yellow hair and a weird eye brow walk past the lake with a girl from the town."

"A girl? Did he tell you how see looked like?"

"Mm she had purple hair and an eye patch."

"Eye patch? Didn't the girl we meet in the town who told us about the lake fairytale have an eye patch?"

"You are right navigator-san. And she did have purple hair also."

"But why would Sanji be with here? Isn't she like 14-16 years old?"

"Meaby she needed help? "

"But if she needed help wouldn't Sanji be back by now?"

"What if Sanji is in danger? He can´t punch a girl right? What if she tricked him?"

"The boar told me that went in the same direction ass an old castle looking house."

"Old castle looking house?"

"Mm he told me that it takes about haft a day to get there and that he only have seen two girls going in that directions most of the time with homeless children."

"Two girls?"

"Yes. The first one is the girl who was walking with Sanji and the second is the girl from the fairytale."

"The ghost?"

"Yes but when I asked the goat about the ghost he looked at me and started to laugh."

"Why?"

"He said that the girl aren't a ghost but that she is an old victim from the old marine base."

"Victim!?"

"Yes she and the purple hair girl are the only ones who survived the explosion 8years ago."

"WHAT?!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Guilty…

Zoro was looking at the forest from the deck. Behind him was Nami who looked a little worried at him. the others had gone into the town ones again to look for the girl with the eye patch who Sanji had been spotted with last.

She signed and looked at Zoro who looked to be far away mentally. She stared at his face thinking `wonder if that Brook told me was true? I never thought that Zoro should do something like that to Sanji in his drunk state. But it feels a little like my foul for gotten Zoro so drunk. Not that I remember how drunk but according to Robin so was I ass drunk ass him and also had started to spoke to the deck…. *sigh*´

She looked in the same direction as Zoro then again her eyes felt back on the swordsman´s face. `Waite a minute is that black badges under Zoro´s eyes? Now when I think about it he haven´t been sleeping like he usually does everywhere sins Sanji disappeared. Meaby he is feeling guilty?´

She placed hers elbows on the fence next to Zoro.

"Zoro…"

"…"

"Oi Zoro…"

"…"

"Listen to me baka."*bam*

"Nami what are you doing?" Nami point at Zoro´s fore head. "When was the last time you slept? You have big badges under your eyes."

Zoro rubs is back head were he now has an big bump and looks the other way.  
She signs and places her head on her hands. "Go."

"What?"

"You heard me. Go look for him."

"…"

"Go bring him back here so you can sleep. I mean you look horrible with those circles under your eyes."

"Of course I will."

He jumped down on the grass "I am soon back with him." he says and takes off into the forest. `That´s the opposite way baka and please come back in one piece both off you.´  
In the town we can find the outer mugiwaras gathering in front of the fountain at the middle of the town.

"Did anyone find her?"

"No."

"Where can she bee?"

"I don´t know but I asked a old lady about the girl and according to here should we find her around here."

"Is that why you choose this place to gather everyone, Robin-sis?"

"Yes Franky-kun but I haven't seen her around."

"Wonder what Sanji is doing?"

"Don´t worry Chopper we will find him."

"We have to find him. Zoro has been weird ewer sins Sanji disappeared."

"So you also noticed it Usopp-san?"

"It is hard not to notice his strange behaviour."

"You are right Usopp. Let´s get going and find that girl."

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes."

"Can I help you find this person misters?"

"Wait this sent… I remember it. It is the same strains sent that was on board our ship the day Sanji disappeared." They all look to the right and there is the girl with purple hair and an eye patch smiling back to them.

Zoro was panting in front of the lake. He had been running around for some hours. He was looking across the lake and suddenly he spots the girl on the middle of the lake. She is moving closer until she retch land.

"Kyumi I need you to take me to…" He doesn't get to finish the sentence before he once again gets pushed into the clean blue lake with an loud splash. He turns around and spots the board. The girl and the board seem to be laughing to him and he blushes a little.

Kyumi is reaching him an hand to help him up and the board is taking off to the forest. She seems to be giggling a little but she is not making any sound. Then she is waving for him to follow her into the forest.

"Can you take me to Sanji?" she nods and they are taking off threw the forest in the direction as the weird castle looking house is and meaby Sanji.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Lonely

Deep in the forest in the castle looking mansion a little brown hair boy with a blue shirt and red shorts is walking to the kitchen. He is mumbling on an melody and has an big smile. When he enter the kitchen he takes a deep breath and his lungs is filled with an food sent.

"Oi Onisan what are you doing? It smells god." He is placing an chair next to the oven.

"Thank you Shinta-kun. I am making a beef stew."

"Eh you know how to make it? Does that mean that Onisan have got his memories back?"

"Not all of them. Just the cooking part."

"So Onisan still doesn´t remember his name nor family yet?" Shinta-kun looks down a little and he feels an hand patching his head.

"Don´t worry Shinta-kun. Kyumi-san sad that I am going to get them back some are just taking more time."

"But if I haven´t kicked that ball right on your head and you haven´t fallen down the stair Onisan would not have forgot his memories."

"But it is a god thing that I didn´t break anything right, Shinta-kun?"

"Mm. But I wonder why Onisan was so sad when you got here."

"I was?"

"Yeah. Onisan looked really down and onisan was smoking."

"I was?"

"Mhm and Onisan looked really cool."

"You think it is cool with smoking?"

"No but it fits you figure a when you were down. Meaby Onisan is two persons. One that is happy and nice and the other one is the smoking mysterious Onisan." The doer opened and an little girl in an pink dress enters with an pink stuffed toy rabbit in her arms.

"I found you onisan and Shinta-kun." Her face is almost shining with happiness from finding them.

"Usagi-chan you shouldn't be up." Shinta runs over to her.

"I am filing fine Shinta-kun. I am looking for Kyumi-chan and Kyumi-san. Have you seen any of them?"

"They both went out when you were sleeping Usagi-chan but they should be back soon."

"And you should still be in the bed. Come here now."

"Tell the others that the food is done in an hour Shinta-kun."

"Hai hai Onisan come here Usagi- were did she go?! COME BACK HERE!" Shinta-kun ran out from the kitchen.

"You should listen to him Usagi-chan. You fainted yesterday and should take it easy." She pops out from under the table.

"But I am feeling fine Onisan and I can keep you company."

"Alright but only if you don´t distracts me."

"Hai Onisan."

Zoro looked at the sky. It was really dark now. He looked at Kyumi who was walking in front of him. She looked at him and smiled (at least with her eyes). They are walking for another hours until she suddenly stops. Her ears are twisting trying to catch up some noise. She faces to the right, jump like a cat into the air and dives into the nearest bush.

Zoro hers a scream from the bush with sound really familiarly. He walks over to the bush and looks behind it. He founds Kyumi sitting on an unconscious Usopp poking his face a little.

"Take it easy, he is my nakama." She looks up and gets of him.

"Oi Usopp wake up." Zoro slaps Usopp´s cheeks until he is starting to wake up.

"Hm? What happened? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! an mon eh it is just you Zoro. What a relief here I thought that an monster was about to eat me like the one next to… you…" His jaws hits the ground and he stars at Kyumi-chan with wide open eyes.

"Monster? You men her?" Zoro points at Kyumi who is covering her ears.

"An..an…t..ta…tail. Is it just me or is it getting hot her..." Usopp faint again.

In the old castle looking hose is Onisan doing the dishes in the kitchen. When he is done he looks at the clock. `Already past noon. Wonder when Kyumi-chan and Kyumi-san is back?´  
He walks into the living rum and sits down in the sofa. He picks up an lollipop from his pocket. Usagi-chan gave it to him because she thought that he looked a little down.

He takes of the paper surrounding the lollipops and places it in his mouth. `Sweet. Strawberry flavour.´

He look into the big mirror. Studying his own face. `Wonder if anyone is looking for me?´ He leans back on the sofa and raises his right arm towards the selling. `Wonder if that green hair man in my dreams does exist. Wonder who he is? Do I know him? Or is he just an illusion from my dream?´ He feels something on his cheek. `Tears? Why am I crying?´

He pulls up his knees, hugging them, places his head on the knees and starts sob. `Why do I feel so lonely.´


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: faint…

When Usopp wakes up he notice that he is sitting on someone's back. He rubs his eyes and sees green hair. `Zoro? Why are I on his back?´

"Oi Zoro you can put me down."

"Not if you are going to faint whenever you sees Kyumi-chan."

"Kyumi-chan? Who is that?"

"Her." Usopp looks in front of them there Kyumi-chan is walking. Is eyes wide and he starts to whisper with Zoro.

"Why are you with here? She is an monster we have to get away from her."

"She is friendly, not an monster and is taking us to where Sanji is." Suddenly Kyumi-chan stops and turns around. She points at an old house that looks like an castle. In front of the house they spot the other Kyumi-san with the other mugiwaras.

When Luffy and Chopper spots the house their eyes starts to sparkle and they are starring at it.

"We are here."

"Do you live here?"

"Yes I do."

"AWSOME!"

The doer opened and an little girl with an pink toy rabbit is walking out. She spots them and runs to Kyumi-san followed by an brown hair boy.

"Kyumi-san you are home." She hugs her.

"Usagi-chan you should be in your room."

"But I am fine. I haven't fainted today."

"So far you haven't."

"You should listen to Shinta-kun Usagi-chan he just want what´s best for you."

"I know Kyumi-san but I wanted to be with you." Usagi-chan looks behind and spots the mugiwaras. "Who are they?"

"They are the mugiwaras pirates and are looking for their friend." She looks at Shinta-kun. "How is onisan doing?"

"He is stile sleeping on the couch." Usagi-chan is walking close Luffy. She tilts her head a little to the right.

"What´s is your name, onisan?"

"My name is Monkey D Luffy who is going to be the next pirate king."

"Then I may call you Luffy-onisan. What are you doing here?"

"I am looking for my chef Sanji."

"Sanji?"

Zoro, Usopp and Kyumi-chan is getting over to the others when the door opens.

"Onisan you are awake. Have you slept well?"

"Not really Shinta-kun." All mugiwaras eyes are wide open and staring at the door.

"Oh, Onisan these pirates are looking for their chef."

Chopper starts to cry and runs forward.

"SANJI! WE FINALLY FINDE YOU!" Zoro drops Usopp who falls on his butt. He can´t believe his eyes.

"Mh? Aaaaaahhhh.. an talking raccoon!"

"I aren't an raccoon. I'm an renderer."

"WHAAAAAAAAA! IT IS TALKING!" Sanji starts to run around the house with an crying Chopper closely on his heels.

Robin is studding them for a while and after about 20laps she turns to Kyumi-san. "Has something happened to chef-san? He doesn´t seem to remember doctor-san."

"Why are the-talking-animal-san running after onisan? Does you know him?"

"Yeah he is our chef."

"Well you see Robin-san. Onisan who you call 'Sanji' is suffering from an memory lost."

"Memory lost?"

"Half a day after he got her Shinta-kun accidentally kicked an football that hits Sanji-san and he felt down the stair. When he finally opened his eyes after he couldn't remember anything at all. Not even his name. But he has been starting to remember how to cook and remembering his own dishes but nothing than that."

Suddenly Usopp scrams and everyone looks his way even Sanji and Chopper stops running.

"What is it Usopp-bro?"

"ZORO SUDDENLY FAINTED! WHAT ARE WEE GOING TO DO?!"

"WHAT?"

"WE NEED AN DOCTOR!"

"YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!"

"THAT'S RIGHT I AM THE DOCTOR!" ´What the raccoon I mean the raider is a doctor?´ Sanji looks over where Zoro lays. ´Green hair? What a minute isn't that the guy in my dreams?´ Robin places her next to Sanji.

"Zoro is fine he is just sleeping."

"It isn't strange that swordsman-san fainted now when we found chef-san."

"What do you mean Robin?" Sanji looks at Robin who slimes back to him.

"Swordsman-san haven't slept sins the day after chef-san disappeared." ´WHAT?´

"Now when you say that Robin-san I agree with you."

"Why don't we take him inside? It is warmer there and he might cats an could out here."

"That's sound good."

"Sanji MEET!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Green

Everyone is gathering in the kitchen while Zoro is sleeping in Sanji´s room (because it was the closest room and the others were tired after caring Zoro to the second floor).

Sanji has prepared dinner and everyone is eating it even the other children in the house. After the dinner the mugiwaras, Kyumi-chan and Kyumi-san gathering in the living room.

"I noticed that it is really much children in this house but no adult, why Kyumi-san?" Robin asked with an smile.

"It is because this is an orphanage for children without any family, Robin-san." She looks at Sanji who is walking to the kitchen. " Is something wrong, Sanji-kun?"

"I was just going to get something to eat to the sleeping green hair man upstairs." Usagi-chan jump up. "I also want to look at sleepy-onisan. He seems nice."

A little moment after Sanji and Usagi-chan entered the room where Zoro was sleeping heavy on the bed. Sanji placed the onigiri's he made on the small table next to the bed.  
He turned around and looked at Zoro's sleeping face. `Who are you? I thought that you was just an dream not real ore less my nakama according to the others.´

He scanned the face for a moment while forgetting the he wasn't alone. `What a strange hair colour he has. It is all green even his eye browns. Wonder if he´s eyes are green also?´ He doesn't think about his hand who has starting to stroke Zoro's green hair. `It is so soft like… grass.´

"Ne ne, Sanji-onisan why are you stroking sleeping-onisan's hair?" He pulls away his hand really fast and feels how his cheeks starts to take a light red colour.

"I… I… I was just checking if he has any fewer. He looks a little red. See." He places his hand on Zoro's forehead. Usagi-chan looked at him then Zoro. Sanji could feel how she was seeing right true him.

Suddenly she smiles a wide big smile. "Oh I see. Sanji-onisan is just worried about sleeping-onisan." `She bought it?!´ Usagi-chan the hear her name being called from the hallway and runs out from the room.

Sanji sighs and jumps to when Zoro opens his eyes and sits up. He looks at Sanji who is staring back at him ass choked as he is to wake up with just the chef next to him. They were staring at one other until Robin entered the room and broke the silent.

"Oh, Swordsman-san you are awake." She looks at Sanji and smiled one of her smiles. "I have a little to talk with Swordsman-san about if you don´t mind, Chef-san." Sanji walked out from the room a little flushed and confused.

When he left the room Zoro looks at Robin but when he is about to speak she interrupts him. "You don´t know that Chef-san has lost his memories about everything except his own prescription´s and how to cook."

"What?" Zoro´s eyes got a little wide and he stars at Robin.

"Apparently he tripped in the stair of this house and hit his head so hard he got memory lost."

Sanji had slide down the other side of the bathroom door. He had pulled his knees as close he could to his body and was resting his arms on them while looking straight down on his stomach. He thought about the green hair swordsman. `Wonder what his name is? Does I know it? And why why did the word Marimo appear in my head when he was staring right into my eyes? ´ He stood up looking into the mirror there he noticed how red he was in the face.

He splashed some water in his face. Then he looked right into his mirror reflection. `Was it just me ore did the swordsman have were sad eyes when he looked at me or was it just my imagination. It was the same sad eyes as in my dream. ´

He sat down one again after drying his face off. `why can I get him of my head? Why does the word marimo aper in my head whenever I look at him?´ He chucked a little to himself leaning against the wall looking up to the ceiling. `Marimo… he really looks like one big green Marimo…´


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: past

Kyumi-san looks after Sanji who is walking up the stars and into the bedroom where Zoro is sleeping. When Usagi-chan closed the door after them she turned to Robin ones again.

"It seems like you have something you would like to talk about, am I right Robin-san?"

"You are really sharp I have to say. But yes I have some questions about the old marine base. Doctor-san heard from the old board in the forest that you and your sister was the only ones who survived from it." Kyumi-san looks a little sad, her right hand touches her eye patch and Kyumi-chan places and hand on her shoulder looking ass sad ass her.

"let me show you a thing first." She says standing up, and walking to the book shell taking out an book and giving it to Robin-san.

"An photo album?"

"Let me see also Robin." Luffy, Chopper, Brook, Franky and Usopp are looking over Robin´s shoulder ass she opens the album. The first photo is on a beautiful women with 2 babies in her lap. Robin turns the pages and they sees more photos of the children and a man who is holding them with an happy face.

"Is it you two on the photos?"

"Yes, when we were little."

"Is the woman on the first photo your mother?"

"Yes, she died when we were still babies and it is the only photo we have of her. The man you see on the other photos are our father."

"Has he also passed away?" Kyumi-san nods and sits down again. Robin finds a photo of them bout sitting next to each other.

"It was really hard to see with one who was who when you were younger." She flicks page again and finds a photo of the ruins from the marine base with flowers next to it and something that looks like an memorial tomb. Luffy reads the name on the tomb.

"Y-u-m-i, what is an Y-u-m-i? Is it eat able? "

"Baka it says YUMI, it is an name."

"Who is that?"

"It is from the Ruins right? Was she a friend of you?" Kyumi-san shakes her head.

"Who was she then?" Kyumi-chan looks at Shinta-kun who nods, runs up to the second floor and calls for Usagi-chan who comes out from the room. He takes her and leaves the room so that only Mugiwaras, Kyumi-chan and Kyumi-san is left.

Kyumi-san takes of her eye patch and the eyes of the mugiwaras widgets. On her eyelid is an cross format scar. You can see that it is not an scar form an battle. She opens her eye also and Usopp´s jaw hits the ground before he faints. Her right eye looks like an chameleon eye and when she blinks it closes from the sides not her eyelid.

"You may have notice that me and my sister is called the same name"

"But your name is Yumi right?" Robin interrupts her.

"Yes, but on that day when the base exploded Yumi died and I became my sister who became the so called neko-ghost." The room filled with silent until Usopp wakes up, looks at Yumi and faints again.

"How do you mean with Yumi died?" Luffy asks after Usopp´s second fainting attack.

"You see Luffy-san. Me and my sister were taken to the marine base after the marines along with the other homeless children on the island. 2 weeks after our dads death. in the base they made experience on our bodies trying to make us half animal ass you can see." She points at her eye. "Under the experience our bodies changes some more than others as example me and my sister. Her hair turned blue, they gave her an tail, gave her cat ears and tock away her human ears. They gave me an chameleon eye, the ability to changes colour to disappeared and the abilities to grow out body parts if I lose one. Let me show you."

She first became red and then she disappeared and appeared behind the chair. She then took an knife from her pocket and hug of her left thumb. It hit the ground but she didn´t bleed instead an new thumb grew out. She picked up the old thumb and thrower out it true the window.

"My sister got the same abilities as an cat but her face was damaged and she lost the ability to speak." She puts her eye patch on after sitting down again.

"But why did you die back there?"

"You see on the photos of our as Jung before the marine base I had an birthmark that's was the only thing that could keep our apart. But in the explosion I lost my right arm and when it grew out the birthmark was gone and when the towns peoples found me they thought that I was my sister and had the sermonize when I was still unconscious . So when I woke up they called me Kyumi not Yumi. So I became her instead. After that I started to look for my sister and when I came back to this house I found her sitting there alone."

"I see. Well if you excuse me I. It seems that swordsman-san I awake." Robin walked upstairs, entered the bed room and they saw Sanji run out from the room a second later heeding for the toilet.

When Robin left the bed room tock Zoro out the lighter from his pocket. He looked at it before clutching his fist tightly around it. `Me by it is better this way, now he doesn´t remember what happened that night.´


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Name

When the door opened again Zoro quickly hided the lighter in his pocket without thinking and looked at the door. Entering the room was an little girl with an bunny doll tied to her waist. she entered the room with her back toward the bed, turned around and when she noticed Zoro she completely froze right on the spot.

Zoro then herd an name be called from outside the room, the girl jumped up next to him and hidden under the bed cover. Zoro her footsteps passing the room in the hallway outside the door and when the steps had disappeared the girl crawled back and sighed. She looked at Zoro, smiled before she jumped down from the bed and turned around facing him.

"My name is Usagi but call me Usagi-chan. What are you called, Onisan?"

"Zoro, Roronoa Zoro."

"Zoro-Onisan it is then." She noticed that the plate with onigiris was empty and Zoro´s stomach growled a little.

"Are Zoro-onisan more hungry?"

"Well I didn't really eat much yesterday." Usagi-chan tock a hold of his arm and began to drag him out from the room towards the kitchen.

"Onisan told me that it is really important to eat." She opened the door and Zoro was hit ten in the stomach by Luffy. They role a little until they stopped and Zoro had Luffy sitting on his stomach smiling. When Zoro´s head came on what did just happened he look at Luffy.

"What are you doing Luffy?"

"I just felt like it." He says pouting.

"BAKA!" Zoro managed to push away Luffy and was soon on his feet´s again. He then noticed Robin and Kyumi-san was also in the room.

"Oh Swordsman-san you are up. Are you feeling fine?"

"Yes why do you wonder. Did I miss something while I was asleep?"

"No not really but I was talking with Kyumi-san here about thinking to switch with Navigator-san on the ship. Meaby she can help chef-san to remember. But she told me that it is an lake under the house if I remember right."

"Well not really under it but there is an river going in from the beach to an underground lake where you can leave your ship alone. And its location is almost under us." Usagi-chan had take an chair next to Robin.

"Where is Sanji-onisan? Zoro-onisan needs food his stomach told me it."

Meanwhile outside the house was Shinta-kun running. He stopped when he heard Sanji´s and Chopper´s voice coming from the garden behind the house. Chopper was helping Sanji with the vegetables.

"That´s enough I think am what was it agaChopper-kun?"

"Yes it is Sanji." Shinta-kun ran over to them.

"Onisan, onisan have you seen Usagi-chan?"

"Oh Shinta-kun. Usagi-chan wasn't she her a minute ago."

"She told us that she was going to look after Marimo-onisan I think."

"Marimo-onisan?"

"Yeah I assume she meant Zoro." `Marimo? Zoro? Are they talking about the sleeping guy who looks a little like an oversight marimo?´

"Oh that´s right I forgot about checking his room. Thanks." Shinta-kun ran away but just when he was about to opened the door he kisses it instead and falls to the ground.

"Oh I am sorry. Are you fine?" Shinta looked up and found Robin and Kyumi-san standing there.

"I am fine. Where are you going by the way?"

"We are going to get our boat and navigator."

"Keep an eye on the hose when we are gone Shinta-kun and Kyumi-chan is training again so don´t disturb her and I asked Usagi-chan to look after Zoro-san."

"Alright Kyumi-san. Have a nice trip."

"We will Shinta-kun."

When Sanji and Chopper entered the kitchen found they Zoro sitting by the table listening to Usagi-chan.

"Oh Zoro you are awake." Chopper walks over to Zoro after placing down the vegetables.

"Sanji-onisan, Zoro-onisan need food. His stomach has told me that many times now."

"Zoro may I take a look at your body a little."

"Why Chopper? Didn´t you do it last week?"

"That was an month ago. Take of your shirt I will be back soon just have to get my bag." Chopper leaves the room and Sanji starts taking out some ingredients.

"Is it something special you would like to eat?"

"Just make what ewer you feel like doing." Zoro answers while taking of his shirt. `this is a bit embarrassing I think.´

"Oh What happened to Zoro-onisan?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sanji-onisan look Zoro-onisan has an big scar on his chest."

"It is not that big."

"Yes it is, it goes across your stomach also. How did you get it?"

"From an battle."

Sanji can´t bring himself to really look at Zoro but why he really doesn´t know himself. `So his name is Zoro. Why does it seems more familiar that the others names in the crue they told me I am in? Zoro… the king if all marimo´s .´ He can´t help but to giggle a little to himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Eyes…

Zoro looks at Sanji when he hears him giggle. He can only see the chefs back but when he is about to open his mouth does Usagi-chan speak.

"What´s so funny, Sanji-onisan?"

"what?" Sanji snaps back from his thought and turns around facing both Usagi and Zoro. Zoro and Sanji get eye contact but Zoro breaks it almost instant. `What was that?´

"Ne, Ne Sanji-onisan why did you giggle?" Usagi-chan pulls in his apron with couches him to look down.

"It was nothing really I just thought of something funny." Chopper enters the room, he starts to check Zoro´s body with interests Usagi-chan who asks many questions mean while Sanji is making soup.

When Chopper is done with Zoro´s body Sanji places an plate on the table in front of him and starts putting away the vegetables. When Sanji is done with the vegetables he pure up some water and starts wash a little. Chopper walks out from the room to check what the outer mugiwaras are and Usagi-chan forgot that she was suppose too stay with Zoro so that he didn't get lost followed Chopper out happily.

Sanji was a little away in his thought and didn´t notice that Zoro was staring at him. when Sanji turned around after some minutes to get something the swordsman looked away directly and squished the lighter in his pocket. `Should I give him back the lighter?´  
Sanji took an lollipop that he got from Kyumi-chan and wrapped away the paper before placing the blue lollipop in his mouth. `Blueberry? That one was new.´ He thought and noticed the down looking swordsman. `Wonder why?´

"Are you done?" Sanji asked but Zoro didn't make any sign that he had heard. `Is he thinking about something?´ He walked closer but the swordsman didn´t move, so he walked even more closer until he was standing next to the other man. `He looks really gone. Wonder what he is thinking about?´

The chef placed an hand on the swordsman shoulder and the swordsman jumped to lifting his sign so that they meted. Sanji stared right into the green eyes before the swordsman looked away. `Again, why does…´

"Thanks for the soup, it was god." Zoro sais and leaves the room fast. Sanji stars at the door. `What´s wrong with him? he flee faster than the wind.´ He takes the plate and walks over to the other dishes and start washing it a while drifting of in his thought.  
Luffy is walking in the hall a little bored. `Usopp is no fun. He is busy telling all kind story´s to the children here, Franky and Brook are playing music for them, I haven´t seen Zoro nor Chopper, Robin is off to get Nami and Sanji…´ He stops outside the kitchen. `Sanji isn't himself…´ he smells something good and walks right in.

He spots Sanji by the sink staring right in front of himself. A big smile starts to appear on the teens face and he throws himself on the chefs back screaming "SANJI!" with brings the chef back to the reality before he loses his balance and hit´s the floor with his left side.

"Shi shi shi…" Luffy looks like an cat who has won an battle sitting on Sanji´s stomach.

"Why did you do that?" Sanji asks rubbing his head.

"I was board."

"You were board…"

"and Hungry."

"and that´s the reason you almost killed me?"

"I thought you were going to kick me out like you usually does."

"I does?"

"Yeah."

"Can you get of me, and if you are hungry you could just ask me, there is some soup left from when em Zoro I-think-his-name-was eat."

Luffy looks at Sanji with big eye. "You said his name."

"Yeah is it something wrong? And get of me now pleas."

"Well that was the first time I hear you call Zoro by his name." Luffy sais while getting of the chef and taking an place by the table.

"First time?" Sanji looks a lot confused while getting the boy a plate with soup.

"Yeah, you usually insults him by calling him names like 'Cactus-head ore Marimo' never calling him by his real name."

Meanwhile in the other side of the house is the green hair man looking for his room while Kyumi-chan founds him. She walks to him with an block in her arms.

"Oi, Kyumi what is it?" she writes something on the block and then turns is around.

"You wonder what I am doing?" She nods " I am on my way to the room I was sleeping in."  
She stars to write but get´s interrupted by Shinta-kun.

"Why are you here Zoro-onisan?"

"I am on my way back to the room I was sleeping in."

"You know that the room is in the other side of the house right?"

There is an embarrassing silent and Kyumi-chan is the one to break it with pulling in Zoro´s shirt making him look at her block. Zoro´s eyes widgets a little, he murmurs something before walking in the completely wrong direction.

Back in the kitchen has Sanji taken an place by the table, staring at the cup he has in his hands. The words Luffy said is echoing in his head '' Yeah, you usually insults him by calling him names like 'Cactus-head ore Marimo' never calling him by his real name''. He rubs his head a little. `Gya… I don´t get it! From what I heard from Luffy Zoro and I never comes agree so why are the who-seams-to-heat-me and avoids has so dame sad eyes?´


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Scar

Sanji sigh while he is putting back the plates from the dinner. When he is done he rubs his eyes a little `those pirates shore can eat, the black-haired boy did also eat the bones and almost the plate´ he stretches himself a little looking at the watch. `wonder when Kyumi-san is coming back and that black haired woman, have they eaten anything? Mea by I should make them something when they get back something light for the night hm…´ the door swings wide open with catches Sanji by surprise and Nami throws herself over him.

"Sanji I am so happy they found you. I was so worried about you." She says with tearing eyes.

"…"

"chef-san" he looks up finding Robin and Kyumi-san also in the room. "This is our navigator who went to get earlier today. She was really worries about you when you disappeared from us that day." Chopper and Brook enters the room and stops next to Robin.

Sanji just stars at the crying girl in front of him but something comes to his mind that causes him to place his left hand on her shoulder and the other one on her chin whipping away some tears and causes her to look him straight in the eyes.

"It is fine Nami-swan, no need to cry."

"I am telling you I don`t remember anything." Sanji places some snacks on the table a little annoyed to have been repeating himself for some time now.

"Then why did you cal Nami-san by her name AND the usual way you always have been calling her by ending with an –swan Sanji-san?"

"I don't know it just kind of sort of popped up in my head and my body acted on its own like that situation had already happened."

"so you are saying chef-san that you only remember navigators name but not who she is or how you meet?"

"That´s right. "

"I would more say that his mind don´t remember but his body dose."

"So you are suggesting that we try to repeat stuff that Sanji has been doing with us before we got here might give him back his memory Kyumi?"

"It might work." Sanji got an bad feeling by the looks from the pirates around the table. `Why does I get an feeling I won´t survive this?´

-

Kyumi-chan is sitting on the coach in the training room, papers shredder around her as she keeps an eye on the swordsman. Outside the door she can hear something is going on as her cat ears are picking up the noises. After a while when Zoro starts to meditate she walks over to the door, opens it a little she notices the fleeing Sanji with peoples after running around, she pleases herself outside the door and when Sanji sneaks up from around the corner hiding from the what he is calling them now 'creasy peoples' she drags him inside silently, closes the door, shoves him an sign to keep an low profile and returns to the coach.

Sanji finally getting an time to rest from running around felling from the creasy pirates slides to the floor trying to catch his breath starts to look around in the room a little. Even thought he has been in the house for some days has never been in this room before. He noticed that it is a really big room, a little bigger than the kitchen where he has spent almost his time every day. He looks at Kyumi-chan who is sitting on the coach facing down in her lap there the block is and apparently from what it looks like drawing of something. He´s sight swept around the room until he spotted the swordsman.

First he was a little shocked to see him there (most because he Zoro was shirt less) also he could fell how his face got a little hotter. `know I get why I had to be quiet.´ He gets up and walk over to Kyumi-chan but not taking his eyes from the swordsman `he looks so piece full´ his glare dropped from the face to the big scar on Zoro´s stomach. He stops and not taking his eyes of the scar `why dose I recognizes the scar, swordfight blood ´ he feels a sharp pain in his head with cases him to place both hands on the head while knees bending until they make contact with the floor.

Zoro hears some painful noises `wonder who it is´ he opens his eyes `Kyumi-chan what is she doing and who is she sitting SANJI? WHAT WHEN DID HE…´ gets interrupted by another painful noise from the blond chef. Zoro gets on his knees in front of him.

"What happened? Oi! Pull yourself together!" He takes a firm grip of the chef and shakes him a little. Sanji looks at the swordsman with watering eyes as moments from his past are popping up in his head. He find himself on the floating restaurant and in front of him he sees the swordsman get´s slashed from the blade of a man with an huge sword and when the swordsman is falling into the water he hears the name of the person who slashed the swordsman echoes through his head and everything goes black.

Sanji snaps back and finds the swordsman in front of him holding his shoulders. He can't really see him that well because of the water in his eyes but he places an hand on the swordsman´s chest right over the scar and before he passes out he says "MIHAWK."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Sanji…

"Ah… my… head. Where am I… a room? What the hell… happened to me?.. I feel like I have been hit by… Franky and Luffy at the same time…" He sits up and takes a look around in the room. "oh yeah… now I remember. I was hit by a football and… I must have fallen down the stars… that kid just he wait…" After some attempts he finally succeeds to get to the door. "I wonder where if Kyumi-san has something that can take care of my headache. Oi Kyumi-san do yo…"

When he opened the door he found himself in a long (freaking long) corridor. "What the HELL!?" He looks around a little to fast that made his head spin and he had to lean against the wall for support. After a while the spinning starts to take off and Sanji rest's his back against the wall and slides down now sitting on the floor knees in front of him.

`Where am I? this is not the place Kyumi-san took me to. I wonder if there is anyone here?´ Suddenly he hears some noises from the hallway in front of him and it is coming closer and closer. When Sanji finally can see what is coming his eyes vidges."Wh...who a...are you...?"

-

"How is he doing?" Robin asks Chopper when entering the door to the infirmary on thousand sunny.

"The fever has gone down but he is still unconscious. How is Zoro?"

"He still hasn´t come down from the crown`s ´nest but I was just there and left some food so that he can eat."

"Do you think that he is blaming himself? For what happened Sanji?"

"It seems so, yes but I wonder when chef-san is going to wake up. He has been unconscious sins yesterday."

"Kyumi-san is looking thru her bocks to find something that can help Sanji in his current stage but she hasn´t found anything yet…"

"…"

"What is it doctor-san?"

"Does you think that things are going to go back to how it was before everything happened to them?" Robin takes a seat next to chopper.

"You are tired doctor-san you also haven't slept sins yesterday right?"

"But what is Sanji wakes up and he needs me?"

"But in your stage you can fall asleep while giving him a shot doctor-san. Let me take over so you can get yourself a good night sleep."

"But…"

"I have everything under control. I can wake you up if he awakes when you are sleeping."

"Mm… thanks Robin see you tomorrow." Chopper lefts the room and Robin starts reading here book she had with her. After a long while the door opens and Kyumi-chan enters. She looks a little uncomfortable looking at Choppers doctor equipment.

"What is it Kyumi-chan?" Robin closes her book and looks up. Kyumi-chan nods and walk over to her handing over another book. "Thank you I have been looking for this book for a while." Kyumi-chan blushes a little but when she looks at Sanji Robin noticed that her ears dropped a little giving Kyumi-chan one hell of a sad look.

Robin places on hand on top of Kyumi´s head and smiles. "You have nothing to worry about. Chef-san is one of our strongest fighter in the crew so he is fine." She looks at Robin but soon she seems to catch up some noises, she is sneaking closer and closer the door and when the doors opens she attacks who ewer it is.

Robin giggles a little at the scene in front of her. Kyumi-chan is looking really proud sitting on top of and shaking Usopp.

"Why does you keep doing that?" Usopp almost skreams.

"It seems like Kyumi-chan has taken some liking to you longnose-kun." Robin giggles.

-

Sanji has been rubbing his eyes countless of times but it is still in front of him.

"Satisfied?"

"Wh…who are… you?" `This has to been some sort of illusion.´

"Who I am? I think that you can figure it out yourself right?" `This can´t be happening it is not possible!´

"But you seems so confused so I shall give you a hand."`I most have hitted my head bad because this is imposible, right.´

"I am you…"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: me?

"You are… me?" Sanji look up on apparently himself. Well it had his golden hair, his curly eyebrow, his blue eye but it had red clouts that include one pair of red jeans the same model he has but ''me'' had an red sweatshirt with an dark red line on it.  
"Our I am not exactly you." The red Sanji said and walk closer until he was in front of Sanji there he crouched in front so that they are on the same eye level. He then smiled and spooked yet again. "I am your guardian of your emotions, thoughts, feelings and memories."

"You are… my guardian?..."

"That's right." He falls to his butt and looks up placing his hand behind as support. "I know what you are thinking right now." He faces him again and points with his right finger to his head. "You want to know where you are, where we are. Right?" Sanji nods and the red Sanji mover his finger from his head and points directly at Sanji´s chest.

"We are in my home that is your… heart…"

-

Usopp is sighing while Kyumi-chan is hugging his right arm still locking satisfied and proud.

"why does you always do that?" he asks her making her look at him while tilting hear head and blinking hear eyes a little as if she does not understand what he means.

"you know, always attack me whenever I am getting near you." She blinks a little more. He signs again. " why is this happening to me?" suddenly she walks in front of him that makes him stop, she is looking down on the ground and he asks "What is it?"  
She then takes off hears mask that made Usopp´s jaw hit the ground. Her face looked normal if you would say except the large scar that begins just beloved her nose, looking as an tilting L and ends on her neck. She faces him and he notes that her cheeks a little red and before he even has the time to react she gives him an light kiss on his lips and runs away passing by Brook when she rounds the corner.

Brook founds Usopp standing there as an statue and when he calls on him he turns bright red, sayings some excuses before running after Kyumi-chan.

-

"My… heart?..." Sanji looks down on his chest where the red Sanji points with vide eyes.

"that's right. Your heart right there."

"…"

"But for a while your heart has been shutting some doors to your emotions and after that fall down the stars it has completely.." before Sanji even get´s any time to react he is getting pinch to the wall by red Sanji, whose right hand catching Sanji´s hands above his head, left hand clutching Sanji´s shirt right were his heart is, looking him strait in the eye "… been taking over by your darkest emotions,.." he rips his shirt so that Sanji´s naked skin is visible and digs in his nails on Sanji´s chest causes him to scream in pain "… now I am going to take control of your body also…" Sanji is crying from the pain, he pushes in even deeper into Sanji´s chest wisp ears in to his ear "… and with your body I am going to destroy every single little thing you are holding close until I got 'his' could, dead body in 'your' arms…" he digs them even deeper in to Sanji´s chest, tears pours down his cheeks and his visions becoming blurry and the last thing he sees before the darkness covers his vision is the ceiling disappearing, the sound of rasping chains and his beetling heart in the hand of the red Sanji.

"I am going to delete `him´ for your sake I mean `my self's´ sake… "

-

Robin is reading the book Kyumi-chan gave hear when she noticed that Sanji moved in the bed. She place the book on the table and turned to help him to sit up.

"How are you feeling chef-san?"

Suddenly a scream was heard from the deck that made everyone of the mugiwaras on the boat and in the house above plus the twin sisters run to deck.

But when Nami, Luffy, Brook, Usopp, Kyumi-chan and Kyumi-san arrived they found Zoro, Chopper and Franky stand on deck looking terrified at Sanji who was holding Robin and with his left hand snapped hear left arm with made her scream in pain.

"SANJI!" everyone screams but no one can see his face and suddenly they hears a loud snap that makes Robin scream more.

Luffy tries to punch Sanji but he catches his arm and swings Luffy on Franky, Usopp shoots him and for him to be able to avoided it he relished Robin who gets cathead by Brook and suddenly Kyumi-san stands in front of Sanji holding an knife against his throat and the deck falls into silent.

Chopper runs over to Robin and Brook start taking a look at her arm.

"how is her arm Chopper?" Nami asks braking the silent.

"It isn´t broken but not far from it ether."

"SANJI WHY DID YOU DO IT TO HER! SHE IS YOUR NAKAMA!" Luffy screams to Sanji who starts to laugh and Robin screams. " He isn´t himself! he was like this from the moment he woke up! I tried but that's not CHEF-SAN!"

" not 'me'?" Sanji stopped laugh arms hanging on each side, head bend a little back and he is looking everyone in the eye. "I am `Sanji´ he is `me´."

"you are… Sanji?" Sanji bows in front of them. "it is a pleasure to finally meet you Luffy the boy who took `me´ on a big adventure, made `me´ laugh so many times but I am afraid that that `me´ you will never see any more thought."

"WHAT!"

"You see it is like this the `me´ that you know has chose to hide `himself´ in `his´ heart and don't want to come out. But don't panic I know what to do so that `me´ comes out again."

"What do you mean?"

"well you have never been a clever person so I am going to make it simple to you. The `SANJI´ you know no longer exist in this world…"

"WHAT!?"

"oh sorry didn´t mean it like that I simply men that he is in a deep slumber and the only way to wake him up is to simply make `things´ disappear and there is where `I´ the `me´ who is standing in front of you now is going to fix."

"But why would you hurt Robin then and not the `things´?"

"but I was trying to destroy the `things´ because the `things´ are you the mugiwaras."

"WHAT? BUT WE ARE SANJI`S NAKAMAS? NAKAMAS NEVER HURT EATH OUTHER!"

"Nakamas…" he starts laugh again. "YOU SAID THAT NAKAMAS NEVER HURT EATH OUTHER? RIGHT, SO WHAT WAS IT THAT…" he points at Zoro "…HE DID TO `ME´THEN? HE! ORE IS THAT SOMETHING NAKAMAS DOES TO EATH OUTHER? HE!" he grabs Kyumi-sans knife with his hand and then punch he in the stomach sending her flying but brook catch her. "SO NAKAMAS ARE ALOUD TO DO THE SAME THING THAT THEY WHO TOOK AWAY `HIMS´ LEFTH SIGN? HE!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"heheheHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sanji´s arms and head is hanging forward until he stops laugh.

"Who are you talking about?" Nami asks after Sanji stops laugh. "Who are they?"  
Sanji looks at her. "do you never wonder why `me´ always covers my left eye? Then let me tell you a story that happened when `him´ was 14. `My self´ was going to the town to get more ingredients'. When `me´ was on the way back from the shops `me´ was attack by a group of men who knocked `me´ unconscious and for 3 days those men raped `him´ and when he tried to escape they stuck a knife in `my´ left eye making that eye blind and that was the first time `I´ appeared and slathers those men until there was no one surviving."

"What!? That… happened to… Sanji? Why have he not told us about it?"

"because `he´ don't remember it because `I´ erased that memory or at least thought that it was eliminated but when your dearest swordsman almost molested `him´ that memories appear again and he has been wanting to take his life sins then."

"Almost?"

"exactly you only got to the part when you made `him´ feel pleasure before you fall asleep but that memory appeared into `his´ mind as an dream and made him fell dirty, made `him´ want to disappear from this world and from you." He points at Zoro again.

"Me? Why me?"

"because you are `his´ first love but `he´ dislikes `his´ body because what happened to `him´ and don't want you to see `his´ dirty body, `he´ even shoes death before letting you see the real `him´ that person who got raped until his body was broken. From that day `he´ heats himself because `he´ can only be sexual attracted to men most of it because `he´ likes the feeling of having it in himself not pushing it in and `he´ has only had it with men after that because `he´ has attracted many men and this body has already been broken so `he´ can have it with any man without feeling dirty but when `he´ fell in love with you `he´ started to heat `his´ body never wanting you too see the `real him´."

"SANJI WOULD NEVER WANT TO KILL US HIS NAKAMAS! YOU ARE LYING AND GIVE SANJI BACK!" Luffy screams.

"That is right but I want you to disappear or at least HIM!" pointing on Zoro.

"WHY I THOUGHT SANJI LOVE ZORO!?"

"Because if `he´ seems him `he´ only want to take his life again and again and again..."

-

Inside Sanji´s heart Sanji was lying with an big hole in his chest, chains around him, eyes full of tears and not breathing…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Chaos…

Luffy clutches his fist really tight, he started to become really annoyed on this so called "other Sanji" who claimed that what he was doing was fore Sanji own god but to Luffy is sounded more like he only wanted him HIS CHEF to himself and not letting Sanji decide on his own. He could also see that Zoro looked like he had chaos inside and he didn't like it that this person hurtled HIS CRUWE.

Suddenly Kyumi-chan attacked Sanji from behind jumping onto his back locking her legs around his waist, arms locking his, taking him by surprise and dropping the knife in the prose's.

"WHAT THE HEL!" he screamed trying to shake her of. Kyumi-chan nodded to Usopp and Franky who fast took a rope and started to bond him and before they bonded him to the mast of the ship she jumped of his back giving the knife to her sister.  
The others on the ship just stared at the scene with wide open mouths. Usopp pated Kyumi-chan´s head while she hugged him. Sanji glared at the long nosed man with a glace that could kill.

"WHEN DID YOU PLAN THIS?! WHEN THE HELL DID SHE GET BEHIND ME?!"

"she sneaked behind when you were busy laughing. She is really god at it." She began to purr and looking really happy. Luffy went closer too Sanji and places himself about 2 meters away from him facing the deck.

"Thanks Usopp." He said looking straight into the eye of Sanji who still glared like madly at them. " As captain of this crew no as Sanji´s friend I can't let you hurt him without conservations but in this situation I cannot help him eater." He then turn to Zoro and smiled. "because the only one that can help him now is you Zoro, no one ells.." he walk over to Zoro placing and had on his shoulder and nodding to Chopper who told Brook to carry Robin of the ship and all the other to leave also " and as the captain of this crew I order you too bring our chef back." He the jump of the deck smiling like always while on ground he screamed out "I AM LEAVING HIM TO YOU!" Zoro smiled back "Thanks captain, I will."

Zoro turned over to Sanji who look like angry tiger inside a cage, walking closer until he was in front of him bowing so that they were on the same eye level Sanji suddenly sad. "Bring him back! You think you can do it?! HA! He is safe now you want to bring him back to this painful place?! Don't make me laugh. You can never understand his pain nor can you save him!"

Zoro then took a hold of his cheeks and smash there forehead together staring straight into the eye of the one he love. "let me meet him. Let me talk to him!"

"Hahaha…talk to him? you think he wants to talk to you? Shore why not, I can let you talk to him but to do so you have to enter my territories."

"I don't care if I have to go to hell to find him. Just. Let. Me. Talk. With. Him."

"Well welcome then." Sanji smiled and Zoro closed his eyes.

-

When Zoro opened his eyes he found himself inside a long corridor with many doors along the walls but when he looked to the right the hallway was destroyed and darkness seemed to rule.

"Welcome to my home." He horde from left and there stood a Sanji in a pair of red pants and a red sweatshirt.

"where are we?"

"this is the heart of 'him'."

"and where is 'him'?"

"This way." Red Sanji began to walk and Zoro followed after and they came to the end of the corridor there was a door looking older than the others and when red Sanji opened the door Zoro´s eyes vided.

Inside the room he found Sanji hanging in chains in the middle of the room arms straight out, legs hanging down above the floor, head hanging and his shirt was ripped open with an big hole there the heart should be loaded.

Zoro grab the collar of red Sanji and smash him against the wale furious he growled out. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

"Relax he isn't dead. He is only sleeping." Zoro let go of him letting him slides down to the ground panting heavily and Zoro got over to Sanji placing his hand on his cheeks. "Sanji? Wake up? Please wake up."

Suddenly Sanji began to open his eye and Zoro could see he has been crying because the eye was really red and his cheeks look a little swallowed.

"Mari…mo?"

Zoro sigh and looks into his eye really happy to see he is still himself after so long he just wanted to hug him never to let go again but him hanging like that he couldn't.

-  
Sanji was really confused. What was marimo doing in front of him and where were they? He looked around and his eyes froze when he saw red Sanji. He began to shake and when he look down to his chest he eyes widening like hell. He started to try to brake the chains but they wouldn't budge. He wanted to get down and far away from the other him.

-

Zoro looked at Sanji who began to panic trying to get down. He then heard laughing behind him from the red Sanji who got up on his feet's again smiling like madly and that made Zoro snap. He draw his sword, pushing it straight into the red ones left shoulder pinning him to the wale. The red one began to screamed and tried to take it away but Zoro hade plugged it in so hard so that he only cute his hand trying to rub it.

Zoro then walk over to Sanji and with his 2 other swords he cut the chains and catching Sanji before he could make contact with the ground. ButSanji was hysterical, kicking, punching, crying and screaming around him. Zoro got punch and kicked a little dropping Sanji who pulled himself into a big shaking ball.

Red Sanji began to laugh again. "HAHAHAHAHAHA…..THERE YOU SEE! HE DOSENT WANT YOU HEAR!" but he got silent as Zoro cut his head of tired of his voice.

Zoro then Walked closer to the shaking ball and wrapped his arms around him or at least tried but ass son he made contact with him he began to kick and scream again. It hurtled Zoro to see him like this and suddenly he tock a hold of his right hand pinning him against the wall and kissing him. Sanji stop directly he felt the other mans lips against his and he soon felt a tang to much inside his mouth exploring his taste les mouth.  
When Zoro pulled away for some air he saw Sanji sitting in front looking really shocked, he had also stopped cry and now his face was now bright red.

Zoro then pulled him close for a tight hug whispering. "it is fine Sanji, I am hear and I am never letting you go again." He looked him straight into his blue big eye and smiled. " I love you." Kissing him again.

-  
Sanji did not believe his ears. Did marimo love him? was this just a dream ore was it not? Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the chest making him scream in pain taking a tight hold of Zoro. He hear a laugh again and they looked behind Zoro on the head lying on the floor laughing.

"NOW YOU DONE IT! NOW HE IS REALLY GOING TO DIE! HAHAHAHAHA!YOUR IDIOT!"

-

Zoro looked back and forth Sanji and yeah the laughing head.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK KEEPT HIM ALIVE AFTER I TOOK HIS HEART?! ME OFC! BUT NOW THAT YOU KILLED ME HE IS DYING! HAHAHAHAHAH! "SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE…"

The head disappeared into the air and Sanji´s hold of him loosed and he faulted to the floor. Zoro turned him around fast and placed his left hand on his chin. "SANJI OY SANJI."  
Sanji raised his right hand slowly and placing it on Zoro´s face. Looking up on him with tired eyes. The room also began to disappear slowly around them. Zoro didn't know what to do.

Suddenly Sanji smiled at him a smile Zoro never seen before and he could feel some tears starting to drop from his face onto Sanji´s.

"he… so even you… cries…"

"You IDIOT don't you dare disappear TO!" Zoro moved his hand to Sanji´s clutching it tightly.

"Zoro… I lo..ve..yo..u.." and then Sanji stopped move. Zoro started to shake him calling his name but noting. Zoro´s eyes became weather full and he cried more he ever has cried in his entered life even more than when Kunai died. He held the cold body of his loved one hugging it tightly before it disappeared in his arms leaving him empty handed.  
There he sat all alone In a room that was son to be gone. He stared at his hands beginning to shake and then he creamed out "SANJI!"

Suddenly he heard a heart beating. He looked around but saw nothing that's when he relisted that the sound came from his pocket. Fast ass hell he shoved his hand down the pocket taking out the lighter he ones gave Sanji. Holding it in his hand he felt the warm beating from it and clutched his hand tightly around it.

"Your bastard…."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Welcome…

Zoro opened his hands after a little while and opened the lock of the lighter, he placed his thump against the wheel on it, smiled saying "come back your curly eyebrow" then he lighten it and the room was filled with light and warm.

"welcome back." He then closed his eyes, still smiling like madly and let the lighter fall from his hand.

When Zoro opened his eyes again he found himself in choppers nurse room, he sat up in the bed scratching his head, jawing loudly and looking straight in front of himself for a while. Suddenly he got up and ran out on deck. Looking around he found nothing, he then seeking his pockets but the lighter was not there, the next second he was on his way up to the house and when he slammed up the doors to the basement he froze.

Sitting by the table in the kitchen was Luffy and he was eating like madly like he always does, Robin, Nami, Usopp, Kyumi-chan and Chopper was also there. Luffy noticed him and smiled wide.

"so you finally decided to wake up marimo." Zoro turned a little to the left and there was Sanji standing by the Owen smoking, in his black pants, a light blue shirt, a black vest, black tie and insulting him like always.

"You has been sleeping for like half the day, the other got hungry so we decided…" he was cut off by Zoro hugging him tightly in front of everyone in the kitchen. Sanji started to blush and dropped his cigarette but Kyumi-chan cathead it, put it out and everyone left the kitchen letting them alone in there.

After a little while Zoro looked Sanji straight in the eye and kissing him lightly first but when Sanji putted his arms around Zoro´s neck he deepened the kiss adding tong and Zoro took fast over the domination. One hand slides down Sanji´s back while the other one started play with his blond hair.

When the hand reached his but Sanji moaned into the kiss wanting more. Sanji raised one leg and Zoro took a hold of it pulling him closer with it and starting to bend Sanji a little backward. Suddenly Zoro pulled away gasping for air but not breaking the eye contact they had. Then Zoro grabbed Sanji´s hand pulling out from the kitchen pass everyone in the living room who looked at them making Sanji blush even more, up the stars and into the room both Sanji and Zoro used before. Zoro looked the door and ones again hugging Sanji like there is no tomorrow.

Ones the door closed Usopp jump up screaming "YES! I WONE!", Nami screamed "NO! MY MONEY!" and Kyumi-san just stared at the scene in front of them. She pointed to them but before she could say anything Robin filed her in. "they made a bet. You see navigator-san sad that ass son swordsman-san saw chef-san he would hug him and have a little fun time in the kitchen but long nose-kun bet against that and sad that swordsman-san would take chef-san to the room instead and have fun time in there where they cannot get disturbed on the same way as in the kitchen."

Usagi-chan who has hear everything jump forward from her hiding place and sade. "I also want to have fun time with Zoro-onisan and onisan." And she started to run up the stars but when she was about to thatch the door Luffy catch her lifting her up smiling. "we can play with them leather, now they need to be alone a little ne pinky?" she giggled little. " Okay but Luffy-onisan me name is Usagi-chan not pinky."  
Luffy carried Usagi-chan down the stair both grinning gladly.

"btw, Usagi-chan what happened with Brook and chopper? Whereat you with them outside?" Usopp asked.

"Yes but bone-onisan started to play with the dogs and talking-animal-onisan joined them."

"The dogs? We don't have any dog Usagi-chan."

"No it is the dogs that lives in the forest."

"the wild dogs? But they aren't friendly how can Brook-kun play with them?"

"They are playing tag but talking-animal-onisan told me to tell silver-nosed-onisan and then they diapered into the forest a little while ago."

"tag? How?"

"You see the dogs took a hold of bone-onisan´s leg and started to drag him when talking-animal-onisan hunted them. I think that talking-animal-onisan was." Suddenly they hear a loud scream outside and when they arrived outside they saw brook being dragged by the dogs ones again with Franky and Chopper dens in heals after.

"see, I also want to join but they are too fast for me." Nami didn't know what to say but eventually all of them started to laugh.

-

Suddenly Sanji felt Zoro´s lips against his neck kissing and sucking leaving some small marks along the way above his collarbone until they made the way all up to his lips. There they suddenly stop, Sanji opened his eye meting Zoro´s green loving eyes with made his face het up and he looked down hart beating like crazy. He then felt a hand on his chin lifting it up making it impossible to look away.

-

Zoro looked at Sanji´s face. He cloud se it the blush under his eyes making him looking even cuter. Zoro smiled and Sanji seemed to be a little annoyed by it.

"Wh what is i it marimo?"

"Nothing I am just glad seeing you."

"th there is no nothing speciel about me." Sanji said trying to look away but Zoro didn't let him.

"yes it is eyebrow."

"Li like what Marimo."

"you are finally mine," Zoro planted a kiss on Sanji´s left hand making him blush even more. "and I am not letting you disappear this time."

"sh shut it. Who sa sad I am yo your."

"I just did." Zoro then moved one hand to hold Sanji´s lug away exposing his howl face to him. left eye closed but you could see a little scar going up under the eyelid. Sanji looked down and Zoro stared at it for a little while until he placed a kiss on top of it making Sanji jump a little looking at him with a vide eye. `he is really cute when he blushes like that.´ Zoro thought.

"You you don't ha hate it?" Sanji asks a little innocent.

"Why would I?"

"because it is fr from tha that t time." Sanji starts to shake a little and tears appears in the corner of his eye. Zoro then liked his left eye making Sanji looking up on him.

"Z zo..ro yo you do nt hat e me?"

"Why would I? I love you for the chef you are and I am never going to let something like that stop me from loving nether happen to you again. Not when I am around." Now it is Sanji´s turn to hug Zoro.

"I lov love you to Zoro." Zoro lift's Sanji up bride stile and puts him down on the bed placing himself carful a bow him not wanting to hurt him. he then kisses his forehead then putting them together smiling and Sanji can see a little small red string on Zoro´s face. `OMG! Zoro is BLUSHING!´ with only made Sanji turn into a tomato.

"ne eyebrow."

"What marimo."

"Welcome home my love."

"I-I am ho-home."

"Eyebrow you know what."

"What?"

"Sanji sound beater."

"Sh-shut it Zo-Zoro."

"and you know what ells Sanji."

"just say it Zoro or ore I will kick you soon." Zoro blow into Sanji´s ear a little playful and whispering "Now I am going to teach you what sex is suppose to feel like."  
And Sanji knew fore shore if he could he just turn the brightest shape of red you ever can turn and outside the house Brook was still being dragged by those dogs screaming fore help with half the forest stuck in his afro.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: love…

Zoro places Sanji slowly down on the bed ass he explores the mouth of his lover. He coups the chefs face and pulled away a little and a big smile spreads over his face when he sees the tomato red face of his Sanji. His Sanji… he loved how that sound.

He then attacked the neck one again of the chef, leaving some love bites over it as he started to strip the chef. Slowly he losses the tie, unbuttons the vest, shirt and attacking the exposed chest. As he does so the chef starts to pant, he feels how the strength is leaving his body, his hands falls to his sides but his eyes newer leaves his greed heads lover.

The room starts to get filled with panting sound and it starts to get hot ass the swordsman goes lower and lower down. When he has unbutton the shirt of his lover his hands start to play with the pink nipples as he licks them one each not wanting the other to feel alone.

Sanji notice how he losses clouds but Zoro still has all his one. `why am I the only one getting naked?´ he thought. Just when he was about to say anything about that Zoro sits up licking his lips as he throws his shirt of and looks eyes with Sanji smirking.

"Hm? Loving what you see, ero cook?" he purred with made Sanji snap out from his trans but before he could get any time to answer he had the swordsman next to his ear purring into it. "Well I am."

"…" The chef was out of words but he jump a little when he hear then noise of his belt being opened, before he could protest the swordsman sat up again, in an blink of an eye he was only in his boxers and shirt.

"need some help with this?" Zoro purred and placed a hand over Sanji´s hard member with made the chef moan out a little but Zoro also saw that it made the chef start to shake a little and he looked like he was about to cry with made him stop.

Sanji was indeed shaking he was a little scared of the situation, the scar on his left eye was hurting a little as the memories from that time appeared in his memory and he felt the tears dripping down his face. But suddenly he snapped open his watery eyes and looked a little confused on Zoro who had one hand on his cheek whipping away his tears with his thumb.

"Zoro…?" Sanji felt how Zoro pulled him up to sit in front of him and then Zoro took a hold of his right hand pulling it to rest on his chest.

"Do you feel it, Sanji?"

"Fe-feel what?"

"My heart." Zoro pulled his hand away from Sanji´s that was now resting on his chest and Sanji could feel the how fast his heart was being and he gave Zoro a shy nod.

"It is beating this fast because of you, only you, no one ells has made me feel this way you know." He said taking a hold of Sanji´s other hand pulling it to his mouth there he placed a gentle kiss on it before smiling and pulling Sanji closer to a big hug.

"I never want you to be sad, ore scared, ore cry, I will be here for you, loving you for who you are, if you don't want to go father I will respect that and we can take it as slow you want to." He then pulls away a little, placing them so they are forehead to forehead. " Because you makes me happy just to be by my side, I love you."

Sanji stars at Zoro a little then he bends down, pulls down Zoro´s pants and boxers to relive his really hard member. `Don't say something like that when you are this hard, bastard.´ Sanji thinks ass he starts to lick and suck Zoro´s member while the swordsman blushes madly, defiantly not ready for this sudden act.

"he hey Sa Sanji? Wha what are you" he didn't get to finish his sentence ass Sanji bobbed his head taking in ass much of Zoro´s dick ass he could, pumping the part of it he couldn't get in.

Sanji got a little angry and pushed Zoro down this time on to the bed, tacking of his own boxers, sitting down on top of Zoro and grinding his hard member against Zoro´s.

"I want you inside me now, Marimo, make me forget what those men did to me, drive me crazy and make me only think about you." Sanji said as he licked his lips and keep rubbing their members together. Zoro looked at him before grinding and taking a hold of him. "You asked for it, eyebrow."

Sanji gave a little squeak when Zoro pushed him down one again this time with more force thought onto the bed, started to make out with him as he started to prepare him and Sanji slung his arms around his neck. `I will make you regret this chef and you won´t be able to walk for a day or two.´

The room was ones again filled with the moans and pants from the two lovers who finally got etch other.

-

Brook walked in to the kitchen the next morning were he found Usopp, Kyumi-chan making some breakfast and some of the straw hats sat down at the table.

"Yohoho. Well aren't those two cute together."

"Super cute they are."

"Then it is decided!" Luffy almost yelled.

"What is?" Nami asked but Luffy ignored her, instead he turn to Kyumi-chan with a big smile.

"Neko, join my crue." Nami punched his head yelling. "YOU DON'T DESIDE BEFORE YOU ASK, BAKA!" As Luffy and Nami started to argue about that Usopp turned to Kyumi-chan.

"Well do you want to join us?" Usopp asks her shyly and she looks down.

"Say yes, you know you want to sis. That is your dream right?" Kyumi-san says standing in the door opening smiling. Kyumi-chan looks at her and Kyumi-san nods. "You don't have to worry about us, we will be doing just fine, sis. Go live your dream. Shinta will help me if something goes wrong."

Suddenly they hears a door open, a little voice call Kyumi-san, Kyumi-san and someone running down the stars.

"Don't run in the stars Usagi-chan."

"But Kyumi-san I think that Zoro-onisan and onisan have been jumping in their bed."

"why does you think so?"

"Because I thought I was going to wake them up but when I get inside I saw them sleeping in the bed together and the bed is broken almost in two."


	24. Chapter 24 (end)

Chapter 24: The end 

Sanji took it easly as he was baking a cake for the big selebration later this day. It hade been months sins they lefth the iland there they meet Kyumi-san and kyumi-chan pluss al the cids. It hade been hard to leaw them afther all taht hade happend there. Thought ewer sins they left his nightmars ore rather memories of `that´night from his 14:th yeard hade disepeard mutch to his relife.

As he tock a deep breath his lung was fild with the smeel from all the sweets he hase maid today and are still making. He put the cake mixture in the owen and whiped his face a little looking at his lefth hand. On his ring finger did the golden ring glime a little, the one that mathes the one on Zoro´s ring finger. Yeah, ass son they hade reatch the next iland the swordsman hade sneakt away with Nami-swan and got matching rings then on their 2:nd month together afther they hade start dated Zoro hade proposed to him infront of eweryone right on deck making himself look like a fool infront of ewery crue member.

He giggels a little while thinking of how drest up Zoro hade been then in a smoking and all cheeks flushred down on a knee infront of him. And how relift he hade lookt when Sanji finaly aftehr a fju minuts manged to say yes afther gotten shookt and blushing really mutch. He still cant belive ewerything that hase happend is true for far as he knows Zoro hase been really sweet towards him thought they still could start fighting randomly like always.

Usopp hade also become so happy afther that he hade gotten premission of Luffy to ask Kyumi-chan is she hade wanted to Company them on the sea as a member of their crue and ofc she hade acepted to become the 10:th mugiwara crue member. She hade become more happy and stop waring the mask al the time ash she goten more and more ust to the shipp. Oh yeah they hawent stil got engadge as Usopp is to far of a chiken to ask her and she well still cant talk. But hey looks as happy as they can be so nothing to complain about.

Sanji cickt Luffy out of the kitchen the 19:th time today as he was about to get started to decorate the cake. That bloody captain Always trying to get something to snack on. He satrted to whrite on the cake with big letters "Happy Birth Day" but just as he was about to whrite the name the door opends and in comes no one els then his dear fiance carring Usagi-chan.

"Can you Watch her a little? I dont want Luffy to try teathing her how to stretch her own arms as far as he can again and I need to work out a little."

"Wow Papa thats a really big cake." Usagi-chan said with big eyes as she saw the borthday cake. Yeah while they was about to leaw Usagi-chan dident want to get seperated from Sanji, he and Zoro ended up adopting her as their little girl and she imediently hade started calling Sanji for papa and Zoro for daddy.

"Yeah you can hellp me decorate the last of your cake sweety." He says and puts on her her apron she hase as she cheers happly. She direcktly starts desorating as she wants and Zoro pulls Sanji close by his waist and kisses him deeply.

"You are a bit owerprotektiong ower her you know." Sanji Points out as the kiss ends and he put his arms around Zoros neck.

"You know what can happend out here and I shore as hell dosent want her to take afther Luffy, Usopp, Franky, Brook nore Nami."

"Still you are way to ower protektiv."

"yeah yeah cruly eyebrown but you know you are the one who said yes to stay by my side forewer and ewer." Zoro pointed out as Sanji smiled and kisst him deeply again as he knew he was the happiest man alive right now and ewerything that hase happend hase felt like a dream. No, more like heawen and he just hopet this would newer end...

-

Zoro clutch his fists as he lookt at the grawe stone. He just hoped that he could hawe seen it sooner, that he could hawe stopt himself before he just hade slist that head of but he was so good dame furious at the time and just hade wanting it to end.

Inside his head it ceeps repeeting ower and ower again, the laughting of him, the explanation he hade gotten, the last time he hade heard his loved ones voice before he heard the words he so hawe wanted to hear all alone. He clutch his fists angrily. Eweryone hade know he did his best but still couldent get him back. No one blamed him... exept himself. If he hade know he would hawe newer done it just kickt him out of the room.

Ewen thought it hase been weeks he was on his limit now. Crying his eyes out while standing on his knees infront of Sanji´s grave. When he hade gotten back from Sanjis mind he hade hade Sanjis Cold dead body in his arms with a smile on his face. Sanji dident looks sad at all but more in piece thenn ewer. It hadent been before he hade spoted the gap in Sanji´s chest he hade understand that the red Sanji he hade kild was indeed Sanji´s ture heart but it hade been eaten away by the darkes of his past.

Zoro could slowly feel the insanity taking ower. Sudenly he stopt and just stard out right upward to the sky. His arms soon reaching his sides as his tears stopt and slowly a smirk taking Place on his face. He laugth a little starting low like a muft laught ending in a big one as he was bend forward untill he stopt and lookt at the grave.

"Dont worry Sanji... I will ake shore we meet again and I will bring our friends with ous too~ just wait my love while I kill them al for you...


End file.
